Love? Naah!
by amber-rita
Summary: Rewrite of Love in Werid Places which I delted. Sakura is New, and joins akatsuki. Do her and Itachi have feelings for eachother? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Darkangel791 here. Now, some of you have probably already read this story, it was Love in Weird Places. and I am sorry for not messaging any of you that I deleted the story. But, I am reworking this story. Remember the forum for the story: Love? Naah. I am also looking for a beta for the story so if you want to be that beta, message me. If you would like an OC to be in the story, please post it in the forum.**

**Revised on: 1/9/12**

**Pages: 5**

**Words: 1,196**

**Disclaimer: Not in anyway do I own Naruto.**

' '**Thoughts**

" " **Talking**

**Love? Naah**

**Chapter One: New Student**

**S.P.O.V.( Sakura's point of view)**

I woke up, and noticed that it was a gloomy day, and it looked like it was going to stay that way all day. 'Great. Just great. Did it have to be gloomy on today of all days? Rights as I transfer to Leaf High? Greeeaaaat. Not.' I thought. After getting out of my nice comfy, warm bed, I logged onto my blog and started blogging away.

_**Cherri_Blossom_95's Blog**_

**October 12, 2011**

**Hi, you may not know me(ok you do not know me). My name is Sakura and I am 16 years old. Sakura Haruno, shaken not stirred. Haha. I am new to this whole blogging idea. My parents thought it would be a great idea for me to have one so I can vent my feelings on THE MOVE. My parents uprooted me from my hometown of Okinawa and moved us to Tokyo. I have been to Tokyo before, hell I have friends who live there. But, no one likes being forced to leave their home, y'know? ANYWAYS, here I am pouring my guts out onto the net where a complete stranger can read this, and if anyone I know is reading this, like my friends from Okinawa, I LOVE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! Now, wish me luck on my first day at Leaf High, and I will post tomorrow.**

**See ya later babes.**

**Cherri_Blossom_95 is out.**

**Peace!**

After I signed out of my blog, I got up and started getting ready by taking a shower first. In the shower, I washed my body with Vanilla and Brown Sugar body wash, and washed and conditioned my hair with Strawberries and Crème shampoo and conditioner. I love both flavors, they're my favorite. After getting out of the shower I put Vanilla and Brown Sugar lotion on, and got dressed. The outfit consisted of a black mid-thigh ruffle skirt, black fishnets, purple Gypsy bohemian peasant top, black combat boots, and lace fingerless gloves. It was one of my favorite outfits. After getting dressed, I started on my hair, my pink hair is cut kind of scene-ish and has black tips. I have side bangs that are died black.

When I was done getting ready, I headed down to the kitchen, where my mom was making breakfast. My mom, Haruki, is thirty-nine years old with pink hair. The pink hair runs in the family. My father is out of the picture, so I can't really describe him. " Sakura, dear, do you want some coffee or orange juice to go with your waffles?" my mom asked.

"Can I have both?" I replied. My mom nodded and soon I was eating my yummy breakfast of waffled and coffee and orange juice.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

After breakfast, I grabbed my checkered messenger bag and headed to my AWESOME car. It's a black GT mustang with a scoop, her name is Genevieve. When I arrived at my new school, I was full of nerves, and scared. I got out of my car and headed to the office. When I got to the office, I spoke to the receptionist and got my schedule. It seemed like all my classes were easy.

**SCHEDULE**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age:16**

**S:F**

**G:11****th**

**Classes:**

**-331**

**2-Pre Calc-I. Umino-340**

**3- Art III-K. Yuuhi-390**

**4-Health-****Jiraiya-315**

**LUNCH**

**5-P.E.-Anko-Gym**

**6-Free Period**

After looking over my schedule, I noticed I had K. Hatake first. As I headed to room 331, I noticed that all my classes were in the 300 wing except P.E. ' I guess all Junior classes are in the 300 wing, huh?' I thought to myself. When I reached the room, I knocked on the door and heard a lazy "Come in". As I walked into the room, I got stares. I handed the teacher my schedule and he nodded.

" Ah. The new girl. My name is Kakashi Hatake, you can call me whatever." Kakashi said. I gave a small nod. "Class, this is the new student. Please introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

"The name is Sakura Haruno, any questions?" I said. A few hands went up. I pointed to one.

"Do you have any piercings?" the person asked. I smirked. 'That's right, they can't see them because my hair is covering them.' I thought.

"Yeah. I have twenty-five." I replied. That continued for a few minutes, being asked questions, and me answering questions. After awhile, Kakashi told me to sit down, and he pointed out a empty chair in the back of the room. As I headed to the seat, I took a look around at the people who sat near my seat. There was a girl with blonde hair, and a guy, at least I think he is a guy, who had the same hair style, another blonde guy, a red head, a guy with silver hair, a guy with a chicken butt hair style, and a few others. As I sat down in my seat, the door to the room busted open and three people walked in….OH MY CHEESE! Is that? It is! "Saki!" one of the three people that came in yelled. I waved to the person.

"Hey Temi, how it goes?" I asked the person who yelled my nickname.

"Temari, Garra, Kankuro. Why don't you go have a seat?" Kakashi said to the three that came in. Kankuro grinned, Temari nodded, and Garra just walked to his seat, which is next to mine.

"You guys can do what ever." Kakashi said. As soon as he said that, the class erupted into chatter. I turned to Garra and started talking to him.

" So how have you been? Have you been good? Have you been eating? OH MY CHEESE, wanna cookie?" I all put said at a mile a minute. Garra glared at me.

"Stop. To much at once. I have been good. Yes, I have been good. I have been eating good. Yes I want a cookie." Garra said. I just couldn't help the big smile that came on my face.

"Hey Saki let me introduce you to our friends. There are two groups. The populars and the Akatsuki. Kankuro is a Popular, while Garra and I are Akatsuki. The populars are Ino, sasuke, Naruto, Ten -Ten, Neji, Hinata , Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. The Akatsuki are Hidan, Zetzu, Pain, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Garra, and I" Temari said. All I could do was nod in response to all the information, wave, and say,

"Hi." Just then the bell rang, and I was onto my second class.


	2. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
